


Raising The Standards

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, M/M, Riding, Sex, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 22:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Nick comes to Brian looking for some comfort after yet another breakup. Brian surprises him with an offer, and it leads to Nick realizing what he deserves.





	Raising The Standards

Nick looked up at Brian’s house, hating that this had happened yet again. His boyfriend broke his heart. He had caught him cheating, with another man, in their bed. He sighed, scrubbing his eyes, knowing that it was not only Brian in that house, but also Leighanne. He hoped that Leighanne would let Brian do what Nick needed him to, which was comfort him. He walked up the sidewalk, and knocked on the door. 

“Hey Frack....what happened?” Brian asked as he opened the door, seeing Nick’s expression. 

“He cheated on me, caught the two of them in bed together” Nick swiped the tears from his eyes, sniffling a bit. He hated crying in front of Brian. 

Brian sighed, this had been the third time this year that Nick had come to him, upset over another breakup. He looked back at Leighanne, who saw Nick at the door, and nodded her head. Brian knew that he would have to invoke something that he and Leighanne had in their marriage, and he wanted to love on his little brother, show him what it meant to be truly loved. 

“Come here, come in” Brian opened the door wider, and Nick slipped in. He looked up, saw Leighanne, and his eyes widened, lowering his head. 

“Go to the living room, I’ll be right there” Brian gently instructed, and Nick nodded, doing what he was told. Brian ushered Leighanne into the kitchen to speak privately.

“I need to use the list we made, when we got married. I need to be with Nick tonight” the couple had made a list of people that the other could have sex with, if the situation arose. Brian had put all the boys on there, even Kevin. Leighanne had added the wives as they came, and had a couple other people as well, that Brian knew about. 

“Of course, Brian, I completely understand. I’m planning on spending time with Kristin and Leigh tonight anyway. Nick needs you tonight, baby” Leighanne could see the heartbreak on Nick’s face, and she hated that another guy had done that to the younger blonde yet again. 

“Thank you, baby. Enjoy your time with the wives, and I will see you in the morning. You are more than welcome to come into the bed when you get home. We will be asleep anyway, by that point” Leighanne nodded, got her things together, and said goodbye to Nick, going to Kevin and Kristin’s to pick Kristin up. 

“What was that about? I didn’t mean to make Leighanne leave, I promise” Nick was now thinking he had caused an issue between Brian and Leighanne, but the older blonde shook his head. 

“Nick, you did nothing wrong. Tonight I just want to be with you, comfort you” Brian sat down next to Nick, and pulled him into his arms, letting him lay his head on his chest. 

“Why did Leighanne leave then?” Nick asked, still confused. 

Brian sighed, knowing he would have to tell Nick what was going on. He rubbed his eyes, and ran his hand through his hair, thinking. 

“Leighanne and I have a thing in our marriage, that is different from most. We both have lists of people that we are allowed to have sex with, besides each other, if the situation arises. All of you Boys are on mine, even Kevin. Leighanne has the wives, plus a couple other people I know about. Both of us have to approve the other’s lists, but otherwise, we leave each other alone, if we are with someone else” Brian explained, as he felt Nick pull up and look at him wide-eyed. 

“Seriously?!” Nick couldn’t believe that the straight-laced couple would have sex outside of their marriage vows. The idea of being under Brian sent his cock twitching. He knew that Brian was bisexual, all of them knew it, but they also knew that he loved Leighanne, and all the Boys could see the genuine love the two shared. 

“Yes, Nick. We both knew that we were more open than we let on. I have had sex with Kevin, and Howie. AJ hasn’t needed me yet, but I know one day I will have sex with him” Brian revealed, and Nick shook his head. 

“Okay, why are you bringing this up, anyway? I didn’t come here for sex, I came here for comfort” Nick looked confused, as to why Brian had revealed what he did to him. 

“I want to show you how it feels to be truly loved Nick. I want you to see how a guy should treat you, every single day. Please let me show you, help you feel good” Brian looked up at Nick, who looked stunned. He thought for a moment, and nodded.

“Please, Brian, please show me what you are talking about. I have never known true love, only heartbreak, and heartache” Nick looked at his hands, as he asked Brian to show him true love. 

“Look up baby, please” Brian lifted Nick’s head, and gently leaned down to kiss the younger man. As soon as their lips met, Brian groaned. Nick tasted amazing, and he couldn’t wait to explore more of him. Nick couldn’t believe that he was kissing Brian, and loving it. Brian tasted different, from all the others, he had kissed before. There was something addicting to his kiss, and Nick couldn’t get enough of it. He whined as Brian pulled away. 

“It’s alright baby. I just want to get us to the bedroom, so that I can undress you, love on you. Tonight, is going to be slow, loving, and erotic. I want to show you, how you are meant to be treated” Brian cooed, as he pulled Nick towards his bedroom, closing and locking the door. Nick stood not far, unsure of what to do. 

“Come here babe, I want to get that shirt off of you, explore your body a bit” Nick went to stand in front of Brian, the older man lifted Nick’s shirt, and moaned softly, seeing the toned body underneath. Nick blushed, and smiled. 

“God, you look so good Nick” Brian ran his hands along Nick’s face, leaving kisses along his forehead, cheeks, and going down to his neck. Brian sucked a hickey, and Nick moaned, tilting his head up. 

“Brian....” Nick whined, and Brian grinned. He slowly made his way down Nick’s chest, and he went to his nipples, licking them, getting them hard, rolling them in his teeth. Nick gasped, Brian not stopping his movements, now sucking gently on his pert nipples. 

“ Mmm  Brian” Nick groaned, loving the slowness and attention, not wanting it to stop. Brian smiled, going further down Nick’s chest, to his belly. He gently pushed Nick towards the bed, and Nick laid down, Brian climbing on top of him, his tongue and hands never leaving his body. He looked up at Nick, who was smiling softly. 

“This is what you deserve baby, all of this” Brian swirled his tongue around Nick’s belly button, leaving kisses behind. He got to the top of Nick’s jeans, and looked up at the younger man, looking for permission. Nick felt where Brian’s hands were, and looked down, nodding. 

“Yes, Brian. Go further, I give you full access to my body. Make me feel good, loved, and wanted” Nick softly spoke, groaning when Brian undid his jeans, lowering them off of his body, throwing them aside. Brian’s eyes widened, when he realized Nick had gone commando. 

“Were you expecting this, or do you just not wear boxers anymore?” Brian looked up, and Nick blushed. 

“I stopped wearing them a few months ago. It saved on laundry, and gave me easier access to my cock, when I needed to jerk myself off” Nick admitted, as Brian chuckled softly. He leaned back down, and kissed along Nick’s hips, and traveled down to his thighs. 

“Brian, you are going to be the death of me” Nick whined, as he felt Brian’s hands and lips get near his cock and balls, but never close enough. He wiggled slightly, and Brian laid a hand on his hips to steady him. 

“Patience, baby. This will all be worth i t , I promise”  Brian cooed, and went down further, kissing down Nick’s legs, alternating legs. He went down to his feet, rubbing them softly, and kissing up and down, going back up his legs. He looked at Nick’s cock and balls, and smiled up at the younger man. 

“Brian......please!” Nick begged, as Brian lightly traced a hand over his cock, sending him whining. Brian smiled, and lowered his head, kissing Nick’s cock, before going to his balls, gently sucking them. He made sure they were nice and wet, hearing Nick’s groans above him. 

“ Ungh !” Nick was beyond words at this point, he was so wound up. Brian smiled, and moved up to Nick’s cock, licking it slowly, before wrapping his lips around the hardened member, sucking softly. Nick’s hands went to Brian’s hair, pulling it lightly, Brian groaning softly. 

“ Mmm ” Nick felt Brian pull off after sucking a few times, and he whined softly. Brian chuckled, grabbing the lube. He shed his own clothes, and prepped his hole, before slowly easing onto Nick’s weeping member. Nick groaned, feeling his cock enter Brian, and whimpered feeling Brian start to move his hips slowly. 

“Going to go nice and slow baby, make you feel so good” Brian cooed, and slowly went up and down Nick’s cock, watching his expressions. Nick moaned, feeling Brian riding him gently. He knew that Brian would want him to wait until he was truly wrecked, and Brian would tell him to let go. 

“This is what it means to be truly loved Nick. I hope that this will set your expectations high, and that you will see what your worth is. You are so damn important to me, and I am so glad to show you this” Brian spoke lovingly, as he continued to thrust gently in and out of the younger blonde, hearing him whimper. 

“Close  Bri ” Nick moaned out, and Brian smiled, speeding his movements up just a little, still riding him gently. Nick groaned, holding off as long as he could, truly enjoying what Brian was doing. 

“Cum baby, let go, you can do it, I know you can” Brian cooed, and Nick yelled his name out, spraying Brian’s load, coming off the bed, with the force of his orgasm. Brian held onto him, and eased him back down on the bed, as Nick panted heavily, looking up at Brian, smiling happily. 

Brian grinned softly, pulling off of Nick’s cock, once he felt it soften. Nick smiled, and sat up, grabbing Brian, and laying him down, surprising the older man. 

“Let me thank you Brian, for doing what you just did for me. That was so slow, loving and erotic, and I loved it so much. I want to get you off, make you feel as good as you made me. You have shown me true love, and I will never forget it” Nick said softly, as he lowered his head, beginning to lick Brian’s cock, which was hard and leaking slowly. 

“Nick, you don’t have to. I didn’t do that for repayment, at all. I did it to show you how you should be treated, by any lover you have. Show you what you deserve to have” Brian whined at the end of his statement, as Nick licked up the nerve on the underside of his cock. Nick grinned, and laid his  hands on  Brian’s hips, keeping the older blonde in place. 

“Just lay back and enjoy this Brian, you deserve it as well” Nick cooed, as he lifted Brian’s cock, swirling his tongue around his balls, hearing Brian whimper and moan. After making sure they were nice and wet, he moved back to his cock, and licked his tongue over the head, hearing Brian whine keenly. 

“ Mmm ....tastes so good!” Nick groaned, as he took Brian’s cock into his mouth, inching up the length. He started sucking slowly, feeling Brian’s cock get harder, and he knew that it wouldn’t be long until Brian blew his load into him. Nick sucked harder, wanting to swallow his entire load. 

“Nick....close” Nick nodded, and Brian soon shouted his name, blowing his load. Nick swallowed it all eagerly, only pulling off when he had milked Brian’s entire load. He looked up at Brian, licking his lips. 

“Come here Nick, let’s cuddle” Brian pulled the younger blonde up, and Nick laid down next to him, pulling Brian to his chest. The older blonde smiled, looking up at him. 

“Did you like that Nick, do you see what I meant now?” Brian asked, and Nick nodded, dropping a kiss on top of Brian’s curls. 

“Yes Brian, I see exactly what you mean. I will expect nothing less now. It is what I deserve, and how I am supposed to be loved. I loved that so damn much, I just hate that it took so long for me to learn” Nick sighed, and Brian looked up, kissing him gently.

“What matters, is that you know now, and will not lower your standards again. That is what is important to me. I want to see you loved, and happy. That is all that matters. You are too damn important to me, to the others, to not see your worth. I love you Nick, so damn much. If you ever need this again, just come to me, and I will help you out” Brian spoke lovingly, and Nick nodded softly. 

“Okay Brian, I understand. Let’s snuggle and fall asleep, I am feeling pretty tired” Nick pulled Brian close, and the older man smiled softly, watching Nick fall asleep. 

He was so beyond happy that he had done this for Nick, and that he and Leighanne had their agreement in place. He wondered when he would have Nick with him again, but knew that this would not be a one-time occurrence. He  snuggled  into Nick, and fell asleep, both blondes smiling happily, curled around one another. 


End file.
